


Forever Wild

by victorianvirgil



Series: Sextember (2019) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pool, Prinxiety - Freeform, Underage Drinking, also pre-established prinxiety, happy sextember, it’s been rough we’re really trying, it’s their senior year, minors kissing, sorry this is the first one ten days in lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/pseuds/victorianvirgil
Summary: On the hottest day of the summer, a quick, refreshing dip in the pool is necessary to stay cool. But when things start to heat up, Virgil finds himself instead falling into bed with his boyfriend Roman and allowing the last few days before the start of his senior year to tick away while beneath him.





	Forever Wild

_ "We're experiencing record high temperatures this week here in Chicago! Let's take a look." _

The man on the television screen motioned to the forecast that suddenly appeared behind him.

_ "Oh, today's gonna be a hot one... make sure to drink plenty of water, and keep that A/C on high!" _

Virgil groaned loudly, and threw the crushed plastic shell of his empty water bottle at the screen. Of all places in the world, Chicago had to be hit by a heatwave. Specifically Highland Park, a suburban area just outside the city home to the filthy rich, rich, and the “comfortable.” He fell somewhere between the second and third categories, and one would think that because of this, his air conditioning _ wouldn’t _ be shitting out every twenty minutes. But it was. And he was close to death. He could see the other side already, and the flaming pits of hell did seem preferable to Highland Park, Illinois right about then.

"Virgil?" his mother called. Her voice was slightly muffled by the hum of the fan in his doorway; it didn’t do much other than make noise and blow hot air around. He pretended not to hear her.

"Virgil!" He continued ignoring her, covering his face with a pillow. Maybe he'd smother himself to death right then and there. At least before the temperature inevitably dehydrated his body, and, by extension, killed him slowly.

Virgil’s mother appeared in the doorway behind the obstructing fan. Not that he could see her.

“Virgil.” There was that tone. Sighing, Virgil reluctantly removed the pillow from over his face.

"Yes?" he inquired, voice sounding a tad more annoyed than he had intended.

"Why don't you go and play outside?"

Virgil scoffed.

“No thank you. I’d prefer if my skin remained on my bones.” He began to return the pillow to its original spot. Squeezing past the fan, she moved to his bedside and tore the pillow away from his face, flinging it to her side. Virgil sighed.

"Mom, I'm seventeen. I don't _ play _outside."

She smiled softly. "You know what I mean. Go use the pool, invite your friends over. It’s too hot out, and you’re cooped up inside.”

Virgil furrowed his brow in confusion. “That’s… literally the only reason I _ am _inside.”

She shook her head, ushering Virgil out of his bed. “It’s two o’ clock in the afternoon. You’re going outside.”

Reluctantly, Virgil dragged himself to the edge of his bed.

“And what will you be doing, _ Linda _ ?” he quipped sarcastically. He made a habit of calling his mother by her first name whenever _ she _ made a habit of testing him.

“Watch it,” she began, pointing a not-so-menacing finger towards him. “Your father and I are going to the boardwalk.”

Virgil groaned. “Just because _ you _ have to suffer outside doesn’t mean _ I _ have to.”

Leaning forward, she placed a quick kiss on his forehead.

“Oh sweetie,” she began. “Of course it does. Now come on, you’re wasting daylight.”

She tugged on Virgil’s wrist, pulling him off of the bed.

“Okay, okay! I’ll go change.”

“Good.” With that, she finally left him alone. He really had no desire in going outside, but his pool sounded like an oasis the longer he thought about it.

He pulled on his swim trunks and a loose fitting Guns N’ Roses tank top. He was careful to pull the black fabric over his arms just enough to hide any lines of ink creeping around his arm. His inner bicep hid a monochrome skull and rose, which he had gotten illegally a month prior, and therefore opted not to tell his mother about. She’d find out eventually, but not then. A problem for another day.

Sliding open his glass door, Virgil slipped into his yard. The sun immediately bore down on his skin, beads of sweat forming at the base of his neck. He made his way to the inviting water, skimming the surface with his foot. Compared to the heat of the oppressive summer’s day, the water was cold. Fucking cold. He perched himself on the edge of his pool, slowly dipping his ankles in, allowing just his feet to dangle in the icy pool. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he ran his thumb along the grooves of the cracked screen before pressing it to the home button.

His eyes scanned his contacts in his messages app, clicking his tongue before his gaze rested on one. Huh, that wouldn’t be bad.

Roman responded less than a minute later, saying that he’d bring his water guns.

Virgil rolled his eyes to himself, a smirk creeping onto his face as he quickly typed out a message.

_ sounds good. home alone. _

Home alone. With Roman.

No, that wouldn’t be bad at all.

Stripping his shirt from his body, he stretched out in the balmy air. He flung his shirt away, as his phone pinged. His eyes drifted towards the message, which was a simple:

_ on my way _

Virgil smirked as he read the screen and heard his mother’s car pulling out of the driveway. He cast his phone onto the small heap that had formed, which consisted of his inside-out shirt and a neatly folded towel, before slinking into the water. It sloshed quietly as he lowered himself into the pool, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up at the sudden change in temperature. Inadvertently, a small sigh escaped from his lips. Wading his way over to the shallow end of the pool, Virgil relaxed against the concrete corner. He closed his eyes, focusing on the way the cool water hugged his flushed skin.

For the first time that day, he felt the tension leave his body.

Then, a jet of water hit him in the back of the head.

Virgil spun around, looking up at Roman who he hadn’t even heard come through the gate. He peered at Virgil over a pair of aviator glasses sitting delicately on the bridge of his nose. He stood smiling before him, clad in a red Chicago Bulls tank top and black swim trunks. With one hand, a plastic water gun was aimed towards Virgil, while in the other, a six-pack of hard lemonade dangled by his side. He set the alcohol down, before saying, “Put em’ up, cockslut.”

Virgil threw up his hands in mock surrender. He watched Roman’s grin deepen before throwing himself towards the other boy, grabbing his ankles and yanking him forward. Roman stumbled and lost his balance; he grabbed onto Virgil for support, pulling them both into the water with an unceremonious splash.

The water encompassed his body, the other boy’s limbs entangling with his as it did so. They resurfaced at the same time, and Roman pressed a quick kiss to Virgil’s lips before either of them had the chance to catch their breath. Pulling away, Virgil glanced at Roman, watching him push his sunglasses back into his sopping hair. His wet shirt clung to his skin, highlighting the outlines of his muscles. Roman reached for the six-pack of hard lemonades, sliding a bottle out of its box and unscrewing the cap. Virgil felt himself staring, and he swallowed, attempting to force his eyes back to Roman’s.

“My eyes are up here,” Roman said, taking a swig out of the bottle. Virgil let his gaze linger until Roman splashed him, easily drawing a laugh from him. Comfortable and trusting, something only Roman ever heard.

“I’m aware,” he replied, finally looking up to see the flecks of amber sparkling in the sunlight.

He didn’t stop Roman when he moved closer, Virgil’s spine pressed against the concrete ledge, stealing his breath as easily as if he had been underwater.

A minute until death, he could kiss him for that and longer.

Roman’s touch was fire, scorching his skin in a way reminiscent of the reigning sun. Between his legs, Virgil felt himself hardening and he dug his nails into Roman’s shoulder, a groan escaping him as he pulled away.

Seeming to regain his senses, Roman stared into Virgil’s eyes. Permission, pleading for him. Virgil took the bottle from his hands, gulping a sip before pushing it outside the pool. With a quick nod and a growing smile, he granted it. Roman returned the grin, pushing him back into the ledge and recapturing his lips with his own. He slid his tongue between Virgil’s lips, exploring the other’s mouth. He tasted sweet, a hint of alcohol gently lingering on his tongue. 

Virgil allowed his hands to travel under the soaked material of Roman’s shirt, fighting it off of his body. Roman pulled away briefly, pulling it over his head and casting it away in one swift motion. Virgil pulled his body against his, pressing a kiss to his lips, and then to Roman’s neck. He sucked on him gently, leaving a small hickey on the previously unmarked canvas that was Roman’s skin. Roman placed his fingers underneath Virgil’s chin, guiding his face towards his again. Their lips reconnected, used to the rhythm they’d created time and time again. Virgil hummed against his lips, pulling Roman’s hips against his own. 

Roman groaned, moving his hands from Virgil’s back, in order to grip his thighs. At the sudden touch, he wrapped his legs around Roman, who supported him effortlessly in the water. 

“Roman,” Virgil said, pulling away breathlessly. Roman’s eyes found his immediately.

“I need you,” he practically begged, legs tightening around Roman’s waist. Without another word, Roman pulled Virgil out of the water, carrying him into the house. 

Pushing past the fan still sitting in Virgil’s doorway, Roman haphazardly dropped Virgil onto his bed. Propping himself on his shoulders, Virgil watched as Roman descended onto him, quickly connecting their lips. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Roman’s lips on him, his skin alive and buzzing with his touch. Groaning, Virgil rolled his hips against Roman’s, who was hard through the soaked fabric of his bathing suit. Roman pressed his hands into Virgil’s hips as he began to pull the wet clothing off his thighs. He paused, looking to Virgil for reassurance.

“This okay?”

Virgil nodded, and Roman wasted no time in discarding the garment. 

Roman, still partially clothed, brushed his hips against Virgil’s now exposed erection. The boy underneath him let out a gasp at the cold feeling of Roman’s damp swim trunks touching his skin. Virgil hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the trunks tugging on them lightly. He whined, edging Roman to assist him in pulling them off. With a smirk, Roman obliged, kicking the fabric off of his ankles and somewhere in the room.

Roman allowed his hand to travel to Virgil’s length, stroking it lazily while he watched intently as Virgil squirmed beneath him, his face contorting with every touch. Roman brushed his thumb over the head of his cock, laughing silently to himself as Virgil failed to repress a moan. There was nothing like the sounds he drew from Virgil, nothing in this world at least.

“Roman, _ please _,” Virgil begged.

“Say it,” Roman deadpanned.

Virgil’s face burned even redder as he let out a quiet, “Fuck me.”

Roman felt the words ring hot in his ears, and he wasted no time in positioning himself between Virgil’s legs. He examined Virgil’s face: flushed skin, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, and eyes flaming with lust. _ Fuck. _Slowly, he pressed into him, watching his lips open slightly at the sudden sensation. 

Virgil drew in a sharp breath, Roman held back one of his own.

“You okay?”

Virgil nodded, digging his nails into Roman’s back. He released a breath, and Roman began to rock back into him slowly, clearly wary of Virgil’s comfort. 

“I’m okay, Ro.” 

At this, Roman increased the pace, testing the waters. When Virgil let out a soft moan, he began to find a rhythm.

“Fuck, Roman, harder,” Virgil managed. 

Pinning Virgil’s hands on either side of him, Roman obliged. He sped up, sounds unintentionally tearing from his own throat as he thrusted harder into Virgil, who was a moaning mess beneath him. He hastily removed his hand from Virgil’s to jerk him off hurriedly, desperately trying to match the pace to his hips. 

Virgil’s body twitched, overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“Roman,” he began. “C-close.”

Roman kept up the pace, breathing heavily. 

Virgil arched his back, letting out a loud, dirty moan as he spilled over the edge. Roman continued to slam into him until he reached his own climax soon after. 

Roman pulled out, collapsing onto the bed next to Virgil. They both took a second to catch their breath, before Virgil interlocked his fingers with Roman’s.

“So,” Virgil began. “School starts next week.”

Roman paused.

“Now why’d you have to go and say that?” He turned his head to look at Virgil.

He smiled in response. “I don’t want this summer to end.”

Roman leaned in, kissing him slowly. 

“Well,” he began, tugging Virgil lightly, pulling him on top of him. “Let’s make the most of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this was supposed to be posted like a month ago and then again last week but i just prolonged the shit out of it. but anyways here it is- a farewell to summer and a greetings to sextember! i had fun writing this, even though it’s dumb cringe, and i hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> till next time,  
mac


End file.
